


La tristeza corre por él

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragédia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a que Sans actuó fuera de lo que le correspondía en su propia línea de tiempo, Papyrus ha sido arrastrado a una completamente diferente. Una adonde el Papyrus nativo tampoco supo esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El principio

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está basado en este tema (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhiM_mM4Vqk) y un cómic adonde pasaba básicamente la misma cosa, sólo que con Sans encontrándose en Underswap en lugar de Papyrus. La artista responsable del mismo es esta (http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/), y su trabajo me dolió en el alma que no tengo. Vayan a verla.
> 
> También, esto se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot pero estaba quedando TAN largo (21 páginas en word, carajo), que ya iba a ser ridículo. De modo que lo estoy cortando en lo que espero sean sólo dos partes, incluyendo la presente.

Papyrus no estaba asustado frente al humano. Estaba aterrado, su cuerpo paralizado. Los rumores de los monstruos que ya no volverían a sus hogares habían recorrido por el pueblo rápido. De alguna manera, sin embargo, todavía se las arregló para hablar y pronunciar su genial discurso. El humano tenía que entender que sus acciones no estaban bien. Sin duda, después de escucharlo comprendería que el camino por el que iba no iba a deparar nada bueno para nadie y bajaría su arma. Todo iba a salir bien si tan sólo hacía eso, así que no había ninguna razón por la que no lo haría. Incluso podrían ser amigos, si el otro quería, y quién no querría la amistad del Gran Papyrus cuando se le era ofrecida abiertamente.

Por dios, sólo era un niño. De entre todos los feos detalles que escuchara, ese tenía que ser uno de los más tristes. Los niños deberían jugar y ser felices, no participar de actividades peligrosas en las que acabaran cubiertos de polvo. Toda la situación estaba mal, pero aún quedaba esperanza. Siempre la habría. Debía haberla. Si no ¿cuál era el sentido de nada?

Cuando el humano se adelantó con el brazo extendido, una parte de Papyrus se percató de que iba a ser incapaz de evitar lo que fuera que se dirigiera hacia él. El resto estaba listo para recibir con los brazos abiertos lo que seguramente iba a ser un abrazo inocente…

Pero entonces Sans se atravesó antes de que llegara el impacto y su cuerpo se deshizo justo en frente de sus ojos, dándole la espalda. El modo de batalla desapareció, una chaqueta azul aterrizó en la nieve y por primera vez Papyrus creyó sentir el frío del que otros monstruos se protegían en el pueblo. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció contemplando la prenda solitaria, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. El humano parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, pero la verdad nada había más lejos de su mente que preocuparse por él en esos momentos.

No era así como se suponía que debía ser. Ese era prácticamente el único pensamiento que se abría paso en su mente nublada, y esta era una certeza tal como la de que su nombre era Papyrus. Sans no debería haber estado ahí. El humano no debería haberlo tocado… ¿todavía? ¿Nunca? La disonancia dolía dentro de su cráneo. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera ahí mientras Sans…?

-¡Papyrus!

Se giró de inmediato y su hermano se detuvo en frente de él.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! –le recriminó el pequeño esqueleto.

No era Sans. No tenía que verlo más que una vez para darse cuenta de ello. Sans no tenía pupilas celestes así de grandes y brillantes. Sans no tenía lo que parecía su propio traje de batalla. Sans no gritaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba en verdad enojado. No sabía quién era ese esqueleto, pero éste había dicho su nombre y era demasiado parecido a Sans aun así para que le resultara cómodo.

-D-disculpa… -empezó Papyrus, esperando poder preguntar el verdadero nombre del monstruo pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, el otro levantó una mano.

-No importa ya, querido hermano –dijo el otro, extendiendo su sonrisa natural y le guiñó una cuenca, de alguna forma consiguiendo que unas estrellas salieran en el aire antes de desvanecerse-. El magnífico Sans te ha perdonado por tu indiscreción. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente no me gustó esa broma.

Papyrus miró hacia el frente, más allá del esqueleto, y vio a un suéter anaranjado en el suelo. Mientras pasaba la vista de la prenda abandonada hacia el Sans que no era Sans, Papyrus sintió a su alma dar un latido doloroso, punzante como un puñetazo dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Él había perdido a su Sans. El otro había perdido a su Papyrus.

No tenía los mismos conocimientos científicos que su hermano. No sabía acerca de universos alternos o líneas de tiempo diferentes a la suya. Pero acerca de esos sencillos hechos no tenía la menor duda y se dolía por el otro, que no parecía haberse percatado de lo que pasaba.

-¿Buscas al humano? –dijo el otro Sans, volviéndose hacia adonde tenía dividida su atención-. No te molestes, hermano. Creo que ya se fue. Mi discurso debió haberlo inspirado y ahora estará ahí afuera enmendando su camino –El monstruo bajo suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Para decirte la verdad, llegué a preocuparme un poco ahí,… pero esa sólo es mayor razón para alegrarse de que las cosas hayan salido bien, ¿no es así? ¡Aunque sigo pensando que esa bromita tuya estuvo de más! Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje, hermano? ¡Se ve genial! ¿pero no crees que es un poco revelador?

No soy tu hermano, quería decir Papyrus. Tu hermano se fue y el mío también. No fue una broma. Ninguno de los dos existe ya y lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
Pero las palabras, si alguna vez pretendió pronunciarlas, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que le tenía que dar la noticia a otro cuando ni él mismo quería creerlo? No quería darles espacio a esos hechos para que se convirtieran en parte de la realidad indiscutible. No quería que esa fuera su realidad. Papyrus abrió la mandíbula y sólo un débil gimoteo logró salir antes de que se sintiera derrumbar en el suelo, sollozando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pa… ¡lo lamento! No volveré a cuestionar tu sentido de la moda si no quieres.

El pequeño esqueleto se le acercó, extendiendo los brazos. Papyrus no sabía qué más hacer sino aferrarse a él y hundir el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, contra una especie de capa casera celeste. De ser otras las circunstancias le habría encantado conocer a ese monstruo y decirle que tenía un excelente gusto para vestir. Parecía un monstruo agradable también. En cierta forma eso lo hacía todo un poco peor, sabiendo lo que sabía.

-Papy, está bien. El magnífico Sans está aquí para ayudar en lo que sea que necesites como el maravilloso hermano que soy, así que no tienes por qué llorar…. ¿está bien?

Después de un tiempo, Papyrus aspiró con fuerza y asintió débilmente. Cuando los dos se separaron, el bajo esqueleto le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos enguantados y Papyrus se encontró presionándose contra el contacto, queriendo absorber el calor de esa magia benigna. No recordaba la última vez que su Sans había hecho algo así por él, más que nada porque había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se permitiera mostrarse tan vulnerable o siquiera tuviera la necesidad de derramar cualquier lágrima. Sans siempre solía animarlo o distraerlo de su bajo ánimo con alguno de sus infernales chistes, y jamás había fallado. Excepto ahora, que ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el bajo esqueleto.

Papyrus volvió a cabecear, silenciosas lágrimas todavía humedeciendo su visión.

-Entonces volvamos a casa, hermano –ofreció el monstruo y le inclinó la cabeza para acariciar con los dientes en su frente. Papyrus sintió sus brazos tensarse alrededor del otro, deseando más que nada volver a abrazarlo y protegerlo de esa angustia que le pesaba el alma-. Te daré un plato de tacos calientes, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que ponerte triste.

Papyrus se dio cuenta de que no le estaba preguntando directamente qué le sucedía. Debía estar esperando a que él se lo dijera cuando estuviera listo. Esa siempre había sido su estrategia con su propio hermano porque sabía que otro método sólo conseguiría que su Sans huyera de la escena. El Papyrus del cual hablaba el monstruo bajo debía ser similar en ese aspecto y a su vez el monstruo ser similar a sí mismo.

-¿T-tacos? –preguntó.

Jamás había tenido eso como comida. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lucían.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo ese Sans, su rostro iluminándose y realizó una pose confiada, golpeándose en el pecho-. ¡Un taco hecho por las manos expertas del Magnífico Sans es la perfecta receta para volver del revés cualquier ceño fruncido!

Papyrus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Era extraño ver a alguien con ese familiar rostro actuando de esa manera y su entusiasmo de por sí era contagioso.

-Suena… magnífico –murmuró y se sintió bien ver las estrellas en los ojos del esqueleto bajo.

-¡Desde luego! Por eso será mejor es que empieces a mover esos huesos para que puedas disfrutarlos.

Papyrus todavía necesitó ayuda del otro para ponerse de pie, pero por otra parte parecía haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo, al menos de momento. Ahora que se había descargado parecía que su interior se había insensibilizado y una niebla había empapado a su mente, haciendo que todo se sintiera un poco más lejos de él, como en un sueño.

-Espera –dijo Papyrus, girándose para recoger la chaqueta azul.

Juntó todo el polvo posible en el centro de la tela y lo encerró a modo de bolsa. En cuanto se volvió hacia el esqueleto, lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver a éste levantar el suéter anaranjado y golpearlo para quitarle los rastros de suciedad de encima. Papyrus sabía que debería decir algo, que debería intentar detenerlo, pero sólo podía contemplar el descuido con las cuencas abiertas en mudo horror.

-Vaya, esta cosa sí que es insidiosa –comentó el monstruo bajo, sacudiendo la tela-. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar por cuántos problemas fuiste para reunir tanto. Voy a tener que meterlo en la lavadora.

Finalmente rendido, el esqueleto puso la prenda bajo su brazo y se dio cuenta de la que Papyrus llevaba apretada contra el pecho.

-Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Quieres que lo limpie también?

-¡No! –exclamó Papyrus, echándose hacia atrás. Pero entonces se percató de la expresión alarmada del monstruo e intentó calmarse-. Quiero decir… no hace falta. Yo me puedo encargar de esta.

-¿De acuerdo? –dijo el otro monstruo, inclinando la cabeza, pero de última aceptándolo como otra particularidad como él había aceptado las de su hermano-. Bueno, como quieras, hermano. Sólo me alegro de que estés bien.

La sonrisa que el monstruo le dio parecía de un genuino alivio. No le costó en lo absoluto entender de dónde venía.

-S-s-sí, bien –afirmó Papyrus, desviando la vista-. Siento… haberte asustado…

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar –remarcó Sans, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera y mirándole con reproche-. El magnífico Sans es muy valiente y fuerte, pero no quiere volver a pasar por una broma de tan mal gusto. ¿Lo arreglaste con el humano? ¿Por eso que estuvo con esas ropas polvorientas?

Papyrus no estaba seguro de si era sensato hablar por las acciones de otro que ni siquiera conocía, pero no le costó distinguir el tono de esperanza que salía del esqueleto. Se forzó a emitir una risa, que le salió vacilante y temblorosa.

-Nyeje… E-exacto. Así es. Todo fue parte del plan.

-Oh –Sans abrió las cuencas y su expresión pareció algo incómoda-. Debiste pasar por muchos problemas para esa broma.

-Sí, bueno, ya me conoces –Papyrus se encogió de hombros como veía a su hermano hacer seguido. Sin embargo el gesto en verdad no era muy notable con las hombreras de su traje-. Lo que sea por… eh, una risa.

-Hum, tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Papyrus –dijo Sans, clavándole una mirada ceñuda antes de volver a la sonrisa esplendorosa que lucía más natural en él-. ¡Pero ya dije que te perdonaba, así que ya no tenemos que hablar de eso! ¡De hecho, sería mucho mejor que pudiéramos olvidar que alguna vez pasó!

-De acuerdo –concordó Papyrus sin demora.

Dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera cumplirlo. Pero pretender sonaba a una opción mucho más atractiva.

-Mwejeje –se rió el bajo esqueleto, un sonido de puro alivio, y de verdad era surrealista para Papyrus la estampa que ofrecía-. Volvamos a casa, hermano.  
-Sí… Sans.

Cuando se pusieron en el camino, Papyrus acabó viendo a su pesar el montón de polvo que todavía se notaba por sobre la nieve. Dentro de unas horas el viento se encargaría de dispersarlo y la blancura volvería a dominar el grisáceo. El hermano de ese monstruo continuaba avanzando al frente de él dando amplias zancadas, sin volver la vista atrás, el suéter colgando de su hombro. Papyrus apretó la chaqueta que cargaba y siguió al otro, esperando que su disculpa mental le llegara de alguna forma al caído.

\--

En la mañana Papyrus abrió en una habitación que no es suya ni la de su hermano, pero de alguna manera todavía era bastante familiar. El Papyrus que vivía en esa casa tenía un cuarto tan desnudo como el de su Sans, con la diferencia de que las paredes eran de otro color, no había caminadora y una bicicleta fija era lo que se mantenía en un perpetuo estado de abandono al lado de lo que era un pequeño hoyo negro, destinado a absorber la basura. Incluso la falta de una cama como tal se había mantenido constante y Papyrus había tenido que contentarse en al menos ponerle sábanas antes de dejarse caer encima, ahogando sus ocasionales sollozos lo mejor que podía.

En el armario había puesto la chaqueta con el polvo, metiéndolo bien al fondo, más allá de otro montón de prendas informales, todas de por sí algo arrugadas, oliendo a que desde hacía tiempo no las habían sacado. Su traje de batalla colgaba en el perchero, sus guantes dentro de los cajones y sus botas almacenadas con el montón de zapatillas.

Había visto las pocas fotografías disponibles en el celular para percatarse de que las diferencias entre sí mismo y esta versión alternativa era menos notables que las de entre los dos Sans. Este Papyrus tenía una postura relajada, sonreía de lado y unas pequeñas ojeras bajo las cuencas, como su propio hermano. Siempre lucía listo para la siguiente siesta a la menor oportunidad. Pero de última no podía culpar en lo absoluto a nadie por confundirlos.

Todas las pistas sugerían que básicamente era su hermano. Lo que quería decir que en su presente situación le correspondía actuar de la misma manera que lo había exasperado por años. Sólo podía imaginar la fuente de frustración que esa sería para el pequeño esqueleto… o qué triste sería si de repente faltaba ese estímulo. Mover a Sans delante de cierta manera le había servido para moverse hacia adelante. Los pequeños logros, como conseguir que saliera de la cama y asistiera a su trabajo, se sentían como algo que los dos estaban consiguiendo juntos. Cuidar de su hermano se había vuelto una parte esencial de su vida.

Los tacos que le sirviera la noche anterior aparte, no quería que el pequeño monstruo experimentara esa falta y descubrir el efecto que tenía en él. No quería ser testigo o la causa de algo así. Incluso si su entusiasmo al hacerlo era nulo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Estaba seguro de que ese otro Papyrus o incluso su propio Sans no les habría gustado dejar ese vacío detrás, por lo que sólo podía ser el Gran Papyrus el encargado de mantener las cosas en orden.

En teoría no debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Sólo debería tomarse el día a día con mucha más calma de la usual, reservar su energía, ir a… oh, dios, esperaba que ahí no tuvieran una versión propia de Grillby porque no sabía cuánta grasa podría soportar. Es decir, lo haría si eso era lo que entraba en la rutina dentro de esa casa pero iba a ser difícil.

Mientras esperaba su señal, Papyrus intentó pensar en su nueva vida y no en la que había dejado detrás. Suponía que saldría a su favor el que sintiera cansado después de haber hecho exactamente lo contrario durante gran parte de la noche, enmudeciendo sus gemidos contra la almohada. Cansado tal vez ni siquiera no fuera la palabra correcta. Exhausto parecería más correcto. Para variar no le habría importado quedarse en la cama y no pensar en nada, ser responsable por nadie, hasta que su Sans apareciera con algún mal chiste en la dientes o sonando ese condenado trombón suyo a decirle que sólo había lugar para un holgazán en la casa y ese puesto ya lo había ocupado.

Habría sido un bonito despertar para lo que no parecía ser otra cosa que una pesadilla. Pero lo que tuvo en cambio fue a un Sans distinto abriendo la puerta de golpe y proclamando que era hora de levantar el esqueleto. Esa era la realidad a la que tendría que acostumbrarse ahora.

Papyrus se resguardó debajo de sus sábanas, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. El otro Sans emitió un bufido irritado y se acercó, sus pequeñas manos empujándole la espalda.

-¡Papyrus, levántate! ¿Vas a estar durmiendo el momento en que un humano finalmente pase por aquí? ¡Hoy podría ser el día en que nuestra racha cambie para bien!

Papyrus se irguió de inmediato y se volvió. Las pupilas de brillante celeste del otro le lastimaron la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Entrecerrando las cuencas, preguntó:

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó con el que vino ayer?

Sans parpadeó, pero al siguiente momento sus cuencas se abrieron, las pupilas tomando la forma de estrellas en su interior.

-¿Un humano vino? ¿En serio? ¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? –preguntó el pequeño esqueleto, demasiado rápido para dejarle responder a ninguna cuestión.  
Papyrus se sentó en su colchón y lo miró de arriba abajo. Entonces forzó una pequeña risa, manteniendo su voz baja y lenta.

-Nyeje, buena esa… Intentas devolvérmela por la que te hice pasar ayer, ¿verdad? El gr… em, me parece justo.

Sans frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza a un costado.

-Papyrus ¿es este otro de tus chistes que no entiendo? Ayer no creo que me hayas hecho otra broma… aparte de esa con la salsa y el cojín ruidoso. Pero sabes que no perdería el tiempo entrando en esos ridículos juegos tuyos en primer lugar. El magnífico Sans es demasiado maduro para caer en esos actos infantiles –El monstruo lo observó con atención, sus cuencas inclinándose en inquietud-. ¿Estás bien, Papyrus? Pareces un poco… sacudido.

Papyrus borró cualquier expresión que hubiera tenido en el rostro y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el leve temblor helado que sacudió su alma.

-D-debe ser por el sueño. No te preocupes –dijo, abrazándose con fuerza los brazos-. Es tan… poco deseable levantarse para ir a trabajar. Ya me conoces, nyeje…

Mantuvo la sonrisa de medio lado hasta que Sans finalmente pareció convencido, recuperando la brillante suya.

-No hay problema, mi querido hermano –afirmó el pequeño esqueleto-. Unos tacos picantes serán lo ideal para darte la energía que necesitas. Vístete y cuando bajes ya los tendrás esperando.

Papyrus, cuyo estómago imaginario se retorció no sólo al imaginar otra porción de los tacos, sino picantes para colmo, asintió con la misma torcedura de sus dientes. Ni bien Sans volvió a dejarle solo tras encenderle las luces, Papyrus revisó la fecha mostraba en la pantalla de su celular y vio justo lo que se estaba temiendo; la fecha se había ido hacia atrás, quedando a una semana antes de que el humano llegara al subsuelo, una semana atrás respecto a ayer. Pero él seguía ahí. No se enteró en ningún mommento que nada fuera de lo común pasaba. Se puso de pie rápidamente, moviéndose hacia su armario, abriéndolo de golpe.

De las perchas colgaban un par de suéteres y un pantalón mal colocado. Ni rastros de su traje de batalla. Rebuscó entre las zapatillas al fondo y no estaban sus botas. En los cajones faltaban sus guantes. ¿Quería decir eso que incluso...?

Papyrus se irguió y apartó prenda tras prenda, dejándolas caer al suelo sin importancia, hasta que que sus manos tocaron el fondo de madera y a lo largo. Lo había vaciado por completo. Y la chaqueta de Sans con su polvo no estaba por ninguna parte. Papyrus sintió escapársele la fuerza de las piernas y nuevas lágrimas caer al darse cuenta de que ahora ni siquiera tenía lo más esencial para guardar la memoria de su hermano. No le interesaba saber cómo era posible. Hacerlo no cambiaría los hechos, los cuales le parecían mucho más urgentes e importantes.  
El otro Papyrus, el que de verdad pertenecía a esa casa y con el cual ese otro Sans estaba relacionado, continuaba sin existir. Si el tiempo había retrocedido, él ya debería estar roncando en su propia cama. Pero no lo hacía. El Gran Papyrus era todo lo que quedaba.

-¡Papyrus! -le llegó la voz del pequeño monstruo desde abajo, despabilándolo. ¿Cuánto rato había estado ahí en el suelo?-. ¡Espero que no hayas vuelto a dormirte! ¡Los tacos están listos y será sólo tu culpa si llegas a comerlos fríos!

Papyrus se limpió el rostro como pudo y se puso de pie lentamente. Sólo tenía una opción disponible.

Después de haberse vuelto uno de los suéteres (rogando a los cielos porque no fuera justo el mismo en el que se fuera su doble) y unos pantalones iguales a los que veía en las fotografías, Papyrus bajó las escaleras y encontró al otro Sans tarareando para sí mientras agregaba los últimos detalles a la mesa. Los tacos humeaban en sendos platos puestos uno frente al otro. El monstruo irguió la cabeza, a pesar de que él no había hecho ningún ruido. Él siempre había sido capaz de presentir a su hermano o el menor cambio en su casa.

-Oh, Papyrus -saludó, alegre, como parecía ser su estado original-. Por fin decides venir. Ya me temía que tendr…

Pero el esqueleto se quedó sin palabras cuando Papyrus lo atrajo en un firme abrazo, enterrándolo contra su pecho, sin dar la menor impresión de que alguna vez quisiera dejarlo ir. En verdad no quería hacerlo. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado ayer o iba a pasar o cuando fuera. Por lo que Papyrus entendía ellos eran todo con lo que el otro contaba y no pensaba descuidar jamás ese vínculo. En esa mañana, mientras el alma le colgaba hueca y pesada en el pecho, Papyrus prometió que haría lo posible por evitarle el mismo dolor a ese inocente.

-¿Papy?

Su Sans nunca lo había llamado de esa manera. Debería ser eso bueno. Así podría evitarse confusiones. Papyrus imitó lo mejor posible aquella risa perezosa que recordaba y le palmeó la espalda a su nuevo hermano.

-Buenos días, Sans. Huele delicioso.

Sans levantó la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora siéntate a disfrutarlo mientras voy por la leche.

Papyrus suprimió su deseo por pasta y se sentó a la mesa. La comida resultó tan apetecible como se lo había imaginado, pero afortunadamente la leche logró calmarle en algo el efecto picante. Por lo menos no resultó ser mentira que consiguiera hacerlo sentir del todo alerta y despiero en comparación a antes. Luego de que los dos acabaran, Sans se estiró a recoger su plato pero Papyrus levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Yo puedo. No te molestes -musitó, poniéndose de pie y llevando él sus cubiertos a la cocina.

Después de que el otro hubiera cocinado, le parecía que era lo que correspondía. Sans siguió sus movimientos, las cuencas agrandadas.

-Esta es la primera vez que quieres ayudar -comentó, impresionado.

¿La primera?, pensó Papyrus. Así que en serio era tan holgazán y desconsiderado como su Sans. Pues bien, eso ahora iba a cambiar. Ese Sans seguro que se merecía una ayuda de vez en cuando y al Gran Papyrus no le costaba nada dársela.

-Bueno, mi querido... -se aclaró la garganta, recordando ahora sí bajar su volumen- Sans, un pequeño cambio nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿no?

Le tocó a él enmudecer cuando el pequeño esqueleto se elevó a sí mismo en el aire y le dio unas palmadas amables en la cabeza antes de volver a descender grácilmente sobre el suelo. Sin saber por qué, Papyrus percibió su rostro llenarse de magia. No había sido desagradable, todo lo contrario, pero no se lo esperaba.  
-Muy bien, Papyrus -dijo Sans y se golpeó el pecho-. El magnífico Sans aprecia tus esfuerzos y está muy feliz de verte activo en la mañana para variar. En cuanto termines con los platos te acompañaré a tu puesto para recalibrar los puzzles, ¿de acuerdo?

Papyrus cabeceó, volviendo su atención a los platos para disimular su confusión. Sans dejó escapar otra risita alegre antes de retirarse a la sala. Papyrus se preguntó si habría actuado de la misma manera de esta en su mismo lugar. El naranja bajo sus cuencas se calmó bastante al percatarse de que sí, lo más seguro. En el fondo siempre se había preocupado porque su hermano apenas tuviera interés en otra cosa que evadir sus responsabilidades.

Incluso si le gustaba hacer cosas por él y sentirse necesario, en realidad le hubiera gustado ver a Sans recuperar la chispa que tenía la impresión alguna vez debió haber poseído. Y de modo que ya no habría ninguna posibilidad de ver ese cambio con sus propias cuencas, ¿no podía servirle de consuelo asegurar que el otro Sans fuera testigo? A pesar de que no iba a ser verdad, ¿el hecho de que él lo creyera no podía ser suficiente?

Luego de poner todo a secar, Papyrus salió con su nuevo hermano a empezar el día.

\----

Ellos no eran las únicas diferencias respecto a cómo eran las cosas ayer. Lo había notado en el camino de vuelta, más que nada porque todo parecía estar en la dirección opuesta a la que estaba acostumbrado, como si estuvieran el mundo dentro de los espejos, pero entonces no había llegado a ver que el establecimiento de Grillby había sido reemplazado por café con el nombre Muffet en frente y a través de los ventanales a la monstruo araña moverse sobre patines de un lado a otro, vestida con el tipo de traje que el monstruo de fuego utilizaría.

También se acabaron encontrando con el nuevo vendedor de heladitos, que si bien era nuevo para él, debía ser el común para el resto de los monstruos porque a nadie le parecía extraño que estuviera fumando con las orejas bajas en una perpetua expresión malhumorada. Pero de última, los perros miembros de la Guardia que merodeaban cerca de sus puestos eran exactamente los mismos y al menos la distribución de los puzles tampoco había variado. En tanto recordara pensar su orden en reverso, resultaba igual a la caminata que hacía todos los días.

Luego de llegar a su destino, Sans le dio una charla acerca de la importancia de mantenerse alerta y le dejó hacer. Su puesto de centinela era el desastre que se esperaba, sólo que en lugar de botellas con diferentes condimentos lo que había eran puras botellas de salsa de chocolate y miel, algunas todavía con algún contenido al fondo pero más que nada vacías. De modo que esta versión de sí mismo tenía un gusto excepcionalmente dulce. Suponía que eso era un poco mejor que grasoso, pero aun así no quería pensar en los efectos de pasarse con eso. En el fondo también había unas cuantas revistas de motocicletas, todas manoseadas y ligeramente húmedas por haber salido del vertedero. Notó que algunas hojas estaban dobladas y en ellas modelos habían sido rodeados por un marcador rojo. 

No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que significaban ninguna de sus características, pero lo que tenían en común todas las selecciones era la palabra velocidad, por lo que debía ser eso lo que más le interesaba. En ese sentido significaba que por fin descubría una diferencia importante con respecto a su hermano. Esperaba que se quedaran hasta ahí nada más. ¿Quizá debería leer un poco e introducir algo de eso en su conversación diaria?

Pero no, eso sería más tarde, en su tiempo libre. Ahora se suponía que estaba trabajando. Papyrus puso limpió la zona lo mejor que pudo, desechando los dulces para los cuales no tendría ninguna necesidad especial y ordenó a las revistas en un estante bajo, finalmente acomodándose por primera vez en el asiento destinado a los centinelas. No podía negarlo, era un poco emocionante. Nunca antes había hecho nada por lo que de hecho fueran a pagarle, Sans se encargaba de eso para que él se dedicara a su entrenamiento para ser Guardia Real sin distracciones. 

Ahora él tendría que hacer eso por el otro Sans, si es que su armadura casera no le había confundido respecto a sus aspiraciones. Debería hacerse a un lado para permitirle brillar como sin duda lo acabaría haciendo. Era extraño, el que semejante prospecto no le molestara tanto. Sí, tenía una vaga sensación de vacío porque sus metas habían cambiado pero al menos todavía tenía algunas a las que aferrarse. Ser un buen hermano mayor podía ser un objetivo tan noble como cualquier otro y, de todos modos, el único disponible de momento. 

Pero estaba bien así. Todavía estaba sirviendo a la protección y la seguridad de los monstruos, con el agregado de ahora tener un reconocimiento oficial de ello. ¡El Gran Papyrus realizaría su rol como sólo el Gran Papyrus era capaz!

Sin embargo, mientras las horas pasaban y el único movimiento que había era el de sus piernas moviéndose de arriba abajo, sentado a su silla, creyó entender un poco mejor por qué era tan común encontrar a Sans dormido. Lo único que debía hacer era vigilar, lo cual estaba bien si no fuera porque no había nada digno de ser revelado. Incluso sabía que no era el día en el que humano caería al subsuelo, por lo que ni siquiera tenía la expectación de que quizá hoy serían las cosas diferentes.

La verdad ni siquiera sabía ya si quería que lo fueran. Ellos tenían una cómoda vida como la llevaban ahora, incluso bajo tierra. ¿No debería ser eso suficiente? ¿No podía todo simplemente quedarse así? 

Agitando la cabeza, Papyrus apartó esas ideas grises de su mente. Sólo estaba… cansado, desde ayer. El humano todavía podía aparecer. Podía llegar y ser completamente distintos a como lo había conocido la primera vez. Listo para extender la mano y ofrecer una sonrisa en lugar de pelear. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no podría ser de esa manera? Así que se palmeó las mejillas, tanto para espabilarse como un ligero reproche, y se dispuso a realizar su trabajo de la mejor manera posible.

Todavía podía tener esperanza de que las cosas saldrían bien al final. Nadie iba a quitarle eso.

\--

Cuando Sans apareció de nuevo para ver cómo andaba, por un momento pareció genuinamente estupefacto de encontrarlo erguido y alerta dentro de su puesto. Papyrus iba a saludar levantando una mano, pero recordó a tiempo su papel y se encogió un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y le envió un simple gesto en reconocimiento.

-Qué tal -pronunció suavemente.

Sans se acercó ahora con una sonrisa y sus pupilas iluminándosele más que antes.

-¡No puedo creer que sigas aquí! ¡Despierto!

-Sí, bueno -Papyrus se rascó la nuca, sin necesidad de fingir su incomodidad. La verdad era que los cumplidos siempre le caían bien, sobretodo si era para festejar uno de sus logros. Pero el no holgazanear en el trabajo no debería ser considerado como tal-. Qué puedo decir, nyeje… Los tacos fueron de mucha ayuda.

-¡Lo sabía! No estaba del todo seguro porque se trataba de una nueva receta, ¡pero ya no más! ¡De ahora en adelante serán nuestro desayuno de todos los días!

A Papyrus no se le ocurrió ni una sola palabra a eso, por lo que se limitó a levantar un pulgar dándole una sonrisa alentadora. Al menos parecía estar feliz. Él sabía lo satisfactorio que era sacar resultados positivos de una receta. 

-Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas tomado ningún descanso tampoco -siguió comentando Sans-. Me pasé por Muffet hace poco, pero ahí sólo me preguntaron adónde estabas tú y si estabas enfermo. Dicen que no has estado ahí en toda la mañana. Incluso yo estaba empezando a preocuparme un poco. ¡No que el hecho de que te tomes tu trabajo en serio sea malo de por sí, desde luego! –se apresuró en rectificar el esqueleto, poniendo expresión seria y luego suavizándola-. Es sólo que no es común en ti. Aunque me gustaría creer que estás siendo responsable, es mi deber como hermano preguntar si todo está bien.

Oh, no. ¿De verdad lo había inquietado tanto? Esa no era su intención. Papyrus maldijo su entusiasmo por ser un buen hermano. Debió haber imaginado que un cambio tan grande súbitamente suscitaría una reacción semejante. Después de tanto tiempo un monstruo no podía sólo levantarse y dejar de ser un sempiterno holgazán con alergia al trabajo.

-Eh, sí, todo bien -dijo, desviando la vista-. Pasé gran parte de la mañana tomando una siesta, a decir verdad, así que… em, ¿probablemente se me olvidó?

Al mirar de nuevo al esqueleto, vio que éste liberaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se felicitó internamente por su rápido pensamiento. Pero pronto el esqueleto volvió a retomar una expresión seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Debí imaginarlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Supongo que al menos es de agradecer que estuvieras en tu puesto en lugar de merodear por ahí. Sólo espero que hoy no haya sido justo el día en que un humano decidiera aparecer. 

-Algo me dice que no –dijo Papyrus y se le ocurrió fingir un bostezo mientras se estiraba, felicitándose por su compromiso a su papel-. Digo… él estaría perdido y necesitaría despertarme para preguntar direcciones, ¿no? Y nadie lo hizo, así que nadie ha venido.

-Eso es cierto –reconoció el pequeño esqueleto, frotándose el mentón, pero le siguió dirigiendo una mirada de costado-. Aun así, no dejes que esa sea tu excusa para descuidarte, Papyrus.

-Nunca –afirmó Papyrus, quizá demasiado pronto.

Pero el otro monstruo pareció no darse cuenta o prefirió ignorarlo, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno, antes de que tengas que ir a tu puesto a donas, ¿qué dices si pasas por casa para una buena comida casera? Sé que normalmente prefieres ir a Muffet pero tanto azúcar va a acabar arruinándote los dientes.

En sus últimas palabras la voz de Sans perdió algo de fuerza, como si ya anticipara el rechazo, un cambio tan sutil que a lo mejor otros no habrían notado, pero no era el caso para sus oídos habituados a sus propios gritos.   
Desde luego, también recordaba conversaciones así con su propio hermano. La continua decepción porque nunca disfrutara de su comida, sobre todo sabiendo que uno de los mayores placeres del cocinar era presenciar ese deleite en rostros ajenos. Imaginaba que también podía entrar en la rutina de un perezoso el dejar que otros cocinaran por él.

-Claro, puedo ir a casa –dijo Papyrus, rascándose el cuello como si no le diera importancia-. ¿Vamos ahora?

Le encantó la alegría que pareció prender la expresión del esqueleto mientras éste asentía de forma entusiasta. Jamás había creído que la cara de Sans pudiera llegar a ser tan expresiva. Salió de su puesto y dejó correr hasta abajo la ventana para cubrirlo, pero en cuanto se volvió el esqueleto parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Sans? –dijo, pero entonces sintió una presión en sus hombros y sus manos se cerraron automáticamente en los tobillos del otro monstruo, quien apoyó ambas manos enguantadas en su cráneo. Las únicas veces que conseguía cargar a Sans era después de que se hubiera caído dormido alguna parte o para recogerlo de Grillby, y nunca de ese modo. Parecía que esta versión era incluso más ligera que a lo que estaba habituado -. Nyeje, ¿cómodo?

-¡Oh, sí, gracias por la preocupación! –contestó Sans y levantó una mano para señalar al frente-. ¡Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y mueve esos huesos en dirección a casa, para que así pueda maravillar tu sentido del gusto como nunca ha sido maravillado antes!

-A la orden –dijo Papyrus con suavidad, conteniéndose a duras penas una risita.

Dios, era adorable. No importaba cómo fuera a salir esa comida, Papyrus sin duda tenía que apreciar su confianza, y al final ¿no era eso lo más importante? Empezó a caminar, escuchando la charla al parecer interminable del otro, sin perderse la menor palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

Lo admitía: le ganó la arrogancia.

Pensó que iba a ser sencillo, dentro de todo. Hacer de la vida del Papyrus que correspondía a ese mundo como si fuera suya sin levantar sospechas al mismo tiempo que volvía la vida del otro Sans un poco más llevadera. Ayudar con las tareas de la casa unos días sí y otros no, tomar sólo los descansos razonables de sus múltiples trabajos y todavía soltar uno que otro juego de palabras que, a diferencia a los que su hermano solía someterle, no eran absolutamente despreciables.

La gente ahora incluso notaba su presencia de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho, en especial en el nada grasoso Muffet. Se reían con él y le escuchaban, le respetaban, al punto que le hacía sentir que ya no necesitaba convertirse en Guardia Real. Por sobre todas las cosas, tenía un genial hermano menor con el que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo y animarlo cuando fuera que le hiciera falta.

Sí, era molesto tener que ir a todas partes con esa postura dejada. A veces le frustraba la lentitud a la que tenía que someter sus palabras y que por todo lo que le alegrara, nunca podía mostrarse demasiado emocionado, no sea que acabara alarmando a Sans. Pero de última no era nada que el Gran Papyrus fuera incapaz de soportar, en especial si era por el bien de otro monstruo.

Eso creía, hasta que la semana se acabó y el humano volvió a aparecer por el subsuelo. No siempre recordaba tan nítidamente, pero la sensación de deja vu que antes podía aparecerle se intensificó hasta que estuvo seguro de que sólo estaba repitiendo movimiento. Diálogos, acciones, pequeños eventos empezaron a volverse predecibles, al punto que podría haberlos trazado mentalmente con una relativa precisión. Sans podía inquirirle si lo notaba también, pero siempre era en busca de confirmación, como si él mismo no estuviera del todo seguro.

Al principio Papyrus creyó que no pasaba nada con insistir en que sólo era su imaginación. ¿De qué manera hubiera podido empezar a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso si tuviera una idea de cómo lo hacía o qué palabras eran las más correctas, de manera que pudiera tener sentido para otros? Pero conforme el humano continuó viniendo e involucrándose en sus vidas, una sensación nueva empezaba a crecer en su interior y le tomó todavía más tiempo llegar a admitir ante sí mismo de lo que se trataba. Era difícil definirlo precisamente porque no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Jamás había llegado a preferir que alguien no apareciera en absoluto.

No siempre acababa cubierto de polvo y ese podía ser un buen día, lleno de puzles, citas y hacer amigos. A veces era sólo un poco de polvo y en el subsuelo el orden de las cosas cambiaba. A veces era el bastante polvo para que para que la desesperación se sintiera en el aire por parte de los otros monstruos. Y otras absolutamente nadie moría. Parecía que al humano le diera igual una forma que otra, como si sólo estuviera jugando con ellos para ver cómo reaccionaban.

Papyrus era el único que recordaba haber visto la luz del sol en lo alto, iluminándoles su camino en el bosque que rodeaba la montaña Ebott. En esa primera victoria se atrevió a creer que todo había terminado y podría vivir en paz con su hermano adoptivo, pero pronto el poder del humano, fuera cual fuera, se encargó de ponerle de nuevo en su lugar, despertándole a la voz de Sans insistiéndole que mejor se levantara, no sea que se perdieran del día en que finalmente un humano apareciera. También recordaba otro viaje a la superficie en el que le tocó ver a todos los que estaban demasiado cerca del humano desaparecer, uno por uno, igual a que estuviera tachando sus rostros de una foto grupal. En ese

Pero las visitas que más le pesaban eran aquellas en las que en lugar de Sans encontraba un montón de polvo en torno a una pañoleta celeste. Daba igual que intentara prevenirlo. Sus aparentes conocimientos del futuro no tenían ningún peso cuando se trataba de cambiar hechos concretos. Si ese era el día que el humano estaba decidido a acabar con ellos, no había forma de defenderse. Mantener a Sans en casa usando distintas excusas era inútil. Decirle que tuviera cuidado era inútil. El sentido del deber del esqueleto o su buena naturaleza o el destino siempre acababan pareciendo más fuertes que cualquiera de sus esfuerzos.

Se volvía difícil mantener el interés cuando conocía los resultados de antemano, pero era todavía más trabajoso cuando aprendía que ni siquiera podía proteger al monstruo más cercano en su vida. Porque en el poco tiempo que tenían disponible antes de que el humano apareciera, en eso precisamente se había acabado convertiendo el esqueleto bajo, más allá incluso del papel que representaba. Él de por sí nunca había tenido necesidad de aprender a controlar sus afectos, abierto y listo para darle la bienvenida a alguien más con quien compartirlos, pero era además un poco más fácil recordar que aún existían cosas por las que valía la pena seguir sonriendo cuando se tenía al lado a alguien que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Sans siempre le había dicho que era el monstruo más genial del subsuelo y cualquiera tendría suerte de volverse su amigo. Se preguntaba en ocasiones si su situación se había vuelto tan similar que ahora podía apreciar a un reflejo de su personalidad en la misma manera en que él lo hacía, en la que no tenía duda el otro Papyrus lo había hecho. No lo sabía en verdad, y al final del día, tampoco había la menor diferencia. Porque lo que a él respectaba, su nuevo Sans merecía todas las alegrías que pudiera brindarle.

Se merecía todo ese aprecio popular que buscaba. Se merecía ser reconocido por todos como el generoso, amable y tierno monstruo que tanta paciencia le tenía en los días en los que se sentía demasiado cansado para reprocharse su falta de animación. El mismo monstruo que lo despertaba suavemente si lo encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, regañándole que no podía ser bueno para sus huesos, que siempre iba a preguntarle si estaba bien después de que hubiera tenido otra de sus pesadillas (porque desde luego que iba a haber pesadillas), el mismo que le daba palmadas en el cráneo cuando creía que había hecho algo bueno o para consolarlo y nunca fallaba en transmitirle el suave calor de su cariño sincero a través de sus dedos.

A pesar de que sabía que el hecho de que ninguno de esos gestos o atenciones eran dirigidos realmente hacia él, sino a una versión que ya no estaba, todavía no podía evitar aferrarse a ellos y beberlos. Era la única manera en la que últimamente podía reafirmarse que lo que hacía valía la pena y realmente creerlo. De alguna manera todo el peso que nunca pensó llegaría a experimentar se volvía más ligero, menos importante, más concentrado en un espacio capaz de ser ignorado lo suficiente para que sólo pudiera acercarse más al monstruo y tratar de devolver de alguna manera el sentimiento.

No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que no era el sentimiento que le correspondía.

–

Creyó que era sólo el curso normal para un par de hermanos viviendo juntos. Muchas de las cosas que acababa haciendo o sintiendo por Sans eran las mismas que había conocido en su otra vida por su verdadero hermano. ¿No era normal que quisiera estar cerca de él? ¿No era usual que se alegrara al verlo feliz y quisiera mantenerlo así, aún a costa de pronunciar esos chistes que eran su tortura de todos los días? ¿No era propio que se preocupara por su bienestar e hiciera lo posible por asegurarlo?

¿Por qué iba a ser fuera de lo común ver la cara durmiente de su hermano después de haberle leído su historia favorita? ¿Por qué no podría dormirse en su misma cama, sintiendo al otro acurrucarse frente a su pecho y las suaves ondas de energía que desprendía su magia viva? ¿Y qué si quería que sus abrazos duraran un poco más? ¿Y qué si su definición de un día feliz era aquel en el que podía estar a su lado, sin necesidad de nada más, de nadie más?

No era tonto. Una parte de él intuía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, pero se negaba a darle el menor espacio en su mente, no sea que acabara cubriendo a la única fuente de luz que le quedaba. Estaba bien plantado en su ignorancia. Estaba bien sin darle un nombre a su deseo, ignorando el latido nervioso en su pecho, apartando la vista, cerrando la boca. Lo único que necesitaba era cumplir con su papel lo mejor que sus capacidades le permitieran y esperar lo mejor. Lo último era de todos modos lo único que podía hacer.

Hasta esa noche, Papyrus creía que podía mantenerlo bajo control. Lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo que en realidad había descartado siquiera la posibilidad de un desliz. Sus pasos se habían vuelto los del otro Papyrus, su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta en el modo del otro Papyrus incluso cuando nadie lo olvidaba. Había veces en la que tenía que recordarse que no pertenecía a ese mundo ni había crecido con ese Sans, tan perfecta se había vuelto su imitación. Le asustaba olvidar, pero más le asustaba ser descubierto y últimamente, con el día marcado para la llegada del humano cada vez más cerca, ya ni siquiera le quedaban pensamientos que dedicar a esa particular tortura de imaginarse un escenario adonde eso ocurría. ¿Para qué, cuando de todos modos podría estar enfrentando escenas peores mañana mismo?

Cuando Sans se quedó dormido apoyado contra su brazo, la programación para ese día terminada y la nieve estática iluminando su sala, Papyrus también estaba cansado y se atrevió a disfrutar del calor del otro, rozándole en la cabeza con su mejilla. Debería despertarlo para que subiera a su propia cama, que al menos tuviera una buena noche de sueño antes de que los dados fueran tirados, pero la posición era de hecho cómoda para él y le faltaba la voluntad para desprenderse. De alguna forma, en cambio, su brazo le rodeó por la cintura y se quedó ahí, su pulgar moviéndose perezosamente sobre el hueso de la cadera, recreándose en su sola existencia. Después de tantas visitas desafortunadas del mundo, había algo sorprendente en el sólo hecho de que Sans todavía pudiera ser sólido y estar ahí, su alma completa y segura dentro de su pecho.

Pasados unos momentos, quizá por su toque o sólo porque sí, un estremecimiento recorrió al pequeño esqueleto. Papyrus rezongó, empezando a separarse, pero el otro rezongó y se le acercó todavía más, acomodándose contra su pecho mientras los brazos del que creía su hermano lo rodeaban. La opresión de su pecho empezó a aumentar, pero no era malo, nunca lo era cuando se trataba de sólo eso, y lo dejó ser incluso cuando Sans pretendió acomodarse hasta ubicarse finalmente en su regazo, todo su peso abandonado contra el suyo.

-Nyeje –susurró Papyrus, acariciándole la cabeza. Sans no siempre le permitía verlo así, tan vulnerable y tranquilo. Entendía que fuera una cuestión de orgullo antes que otra cosa, así que no se lo tomaba en cuenta, pero eso no significaba que no podía apreciar esos momentos justo por su rareza-. ¿Quién es el perezoso ahora?

-Mmm, es tu culpa por ser una cómoda almohada, hermano –dijo Sans y sus cuencas entrecerradas se elevaron hacia él para darle un guiño juguetón-. Ese sería el trabajo perfecto para ti, ¿no? Sólo tendrías que quedarte ahí, quieto… -El monstruo bostezó suavemente- y dejar a otros dormir encima de ti. La cadena de pereza continuaría.

Incluso mientras se dormía los ojos de Sans no habían dejado de dar su brillo celeste, apartando las sombras de su rostro. Papyrus no podía apartar la vista de él.

-Pero si cobrara por eso entonces sería otro trabajo y quién tiene tiempo para eso –apuntó, fascinado con el tacto de su mejilla-. Además creo que sólo tendría un cliente. No soy tan suave como tú.

-Tonterías –dijo Sans, restregando el rostro contra el pecho de su suéter mientras le apretaba un poco más fuerte por los costados. Su espalda corta se elevó en una profunda inspiración y volvió a caer, totalmente relajado el cuerpo. Papyrus juntó sus manos por encima de su cinturón, manteniendo un firme agarre-. Al magnífico Sans le pareces útil para la labor y ya sabes los altos estándares que sostengo.

Papyrus sonrió. Lo sabía todo acerca de sus estándares. Por eso había una vez intentado cocinar tacos con pasta en su interior, sólo para al final tener todo comido por el molesto perro blanco que incluso en ese mundo parecía destinado a seguirlos. Al final se dijo que a lo mejor eso habría sido para lo mejor, porque de todos modos nada de lo que él hiciera iba a poder compararse al verdadero maestro chef de la casa.

-Meh –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Igual no creo que yo esté cómodo con eso. Esto está bien, aun así.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya me estoy ganando el descuento familiar?

Sans le envió una sonrisa de somnolencia feliz, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y Papyrus deseó que siempre se mantuviera de esa manera, no sólo porque le permitiría aguantar un día más sino porque simplemente parecía el estado más natural para alguien como Sans.

Quizá esa era la razón por la que él mismo era tan cuidado en el pasado. Pero si esa era parte de la razón por la que su hermano trabajaba tan duro para mantener el mismo nivel de vida que llevaran antes, esta debía haber desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora, al verse el espejo y notar sus propias ojeras, ya ni siquiera podía encontrar a ese Papyrus que soñaba con tener tanto afecto que no sabría qué hacer con él. Todo lo que reflejaba ahora era un esqueleto al que no le importaría demasiado volver a la cama para quedarse ahí una semana entera, satisfecho con tener el afecto de al menos una persona.

Una punzada dolorosa le atacó en el pecho y las manos con las que todavía sostenía al pequeño esqueleto se tensaron, alertando a éste y haciéndolo levantar de nuevo la vista, mirándolo de forma interrogante. Papyrus negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma natural y sin problema, mejorado por la continua práctica. No quería que la mañana llegara. No quería ver qué más quería hacer el humano con ellos.

¿No podían quedarse así para siempre? ¿No podía ser esa una posibilidad? ¿Qué habría de malo en ello? Él bañaría a Sans en esa lluvia de besos cada mañana y cada tarde si quería, sin con eso podía conservar la ilusión de que sus vidas podían pertenecerles a ellos y a nadie más. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar?

-Papyrus –susurró Sans, levantando una mano hacia su pecho.

Su alma latió con fuerza y dolor en la presencia de esa magia amigable, como una herida infectada a la que ya no valía la pena tratar. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Su sonrisa no era suficiente? ¿El hueco de sus cuencas se veía más obvio? En cualquier caso Papyrus tenía para maldecirse por su debilidad. No se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor debía hacerlo.

-Disculpa –dijo, acariciándole el rostro, esperando en serio calmarlo. Uno esperaría que luego de todo lo que pasara ya habría aprendido a suprimir sus patéticos deseos. Él lo esperaba al menos. Confiaba en ello-. El sueño –ofreció como explicación y fingió un breve bostezo, que a mitad de camino se volvió uno real-. ¿Vamos a la cama ahora? Puedo leerte tu historia favorita si quieres.

-Papyrus –repitió Sans, elevándose sobre sus rodillas para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Sus pechos se apretaban entre sí-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Papyrus, sintiendo su sonrisa volverse un poco más pesada. Le dio una palmada-. Vamos, ¿qué es esto? ¿No que estabas tan cansado?

-¡Intento ayudar! –protestó Sans, separándose sólo para clavarle una mirada entre irritada y dolida. Papyrus ahora en serio quería pegarse un coscorrón-. ¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta de que hay cosas que no me dices? Siempre tienes esa mirada de… ¡no lo sé! ¡Como que no estás realmente aquí! ¡Y me asusta pero tú nunca dices nada! ¡Cuentas alguno de tus chistes malos y lo dejas ser! Intento ser paciente, de verdad que sí, pero qué se supone…

-Sans –le detuvo Papyrus, percibiendo un dolor de cabeza aproximarse. No era ese el tipo de discusiones que ellos debían tener, en especial no en la última noche de paz segura que tenían. Tomó el rostro del pequeño monstruo y chocó brevemente sus dientes encima de su frente-. Sans, sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad?

Sans cabeceó, su ceño fruncido inamovible. Papyrus en realidad no tenía un discurso preparado ni sabía bien qué más decir, de modo que continuó acariciándole el rostro con sus nudillos con la esperanza de transmitir de algún modo que lo entendía, lo entendía mejor que nadie en el universo; la frustración, la impotencia, el ver a alguien importante con demasiadas palabras en la boca que nunca te permitía escuchar, percibiendo apenas retazos de la verdad sin jamás formar una imagen clara. Pero que aun así no era capaz de ofrecerle más. No resistía la idea de cargarlo con sus problemas, no después de todo lo que había hecho para evitar que estos le tocaran. Se sentiría como traicionar a su Sans, al otro Papyrus y todo lo que ellos habían aspirado a conseguir, por no mencionar a sí mismo.

Chocó sus frentes juntas, suspirando. Estaba agotado. Necesitaba echarse a dormir, pero primero debía intentar consolarlo, incluso si sabía que nunca podría darle eso que calmaría todos sus miedos, por el simple hecho de que no existía. Ya no.

-Entonces trata de creerme cuando te digo que todo está bien –siguió hablando por fin. La expresión de Sans se había suavizado un poco, sólo porque ahora la pena tomaba el lugar principal. Las manos del pequeño esqueleto se posaron sobre sus antebrazos, como si quisiera apartarlo, pero sólo se quedaron ahí, apretando un poco-. Por favor, sólo… olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada por lo que tú debas preocuparte.

Incluso mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, sabía que serían inútiles. Sans se le quedó viendo un largo momento y finalmente suspiró, sus manos relajándose sobre sus huesos.

-¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer? -preguntó con una voz suave y a Papyrus no le costó imaginar todo el peso que venía detrás de esas palabras.

-Créeme, tú ya haces más que suficiente estando aquí -dijo Papyrus, deslizando un dedo bajo el mentón para levantárselo. Tenía que ver que al menos eso no era nada más que la verdad-. Tú eres el magnífico Sans. Sólo con saber que existes haces que me sienta mejor.

Un leve brillo celeste subió a las mejillas del monstruo, pero parecía un gesto de satisfacción más que de embarazo. Sans esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto -Papyrus le dio una palmada en el cráneo, como el otro hacía a modo de refuerzo positivo.

-Me gustaría poder ayudar más aun así.

-Lo sé -Estrechó un poco más su abrazo, su alma vibrando con la ansiada cercanía, una contra la que el otro monstruo no luchaba-. Pero esto está bien también.

No supo quién hizo el primer movimiento. Mientras más lo pensara más tarde, más le parecería que Sans sólo quería devolver el abrazo pero que él lo arruinó en algún punto mientras Sans se impulsaba hacia adelante. Porque lo siguiente que supo fue que había una presión contra sus dientes y la presión eran otros dientes y creía que su alma iba a estallar, inflándose de una nueva vida que no sabía que tenía, una que parecía demasiado grande para su pecho. Por un loco momento incluso llegó a percibir que Sans se inclinaba hacia él, que lo aceptaba y que hasta su cuerpo se sentía derretir en sus manos.

Pero luego intentaría convencerse de que era sólo su imaginación, sólo sus deseos rescribiendo los hechos, porque lo que pasó entonces fue que Sans lo empujó hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué había pasado, el monstruo ya había saltado de su regazo y estaba de camino a las escaleras.

-Sans -soltó, un poco triste por la pérdida, algo incrédulo por el hecho.

Su cuerpo entero atado por la confusión. Ni siquiera sabía para qué había abierto la boca. ¿Para intentar salvar lo ya perdido, la confianza absoluta, la calma? Pero de todos modos fue suficiente para detener a Sans sobre sus pasos. Tomó un segundo más para que se volviera, una mano subida apretándose contra su pecho. Papyrus odió ver la expresión nerviosa en su rostro mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Está bien, Papyrus -afirmó el pequeño esqueleto-. Fue un… accidente, ¿verdad? Los accidentes pasan. Aprendes de ellos para no volver a repetirlos. Eso es todo.

Sans empezó a subir, no precisamente corriendo pero más rápido de lo normal. Papyrus se puso de pie, queriendo detenerlo, queriendo que se fuera, deseando saber cómo volver en el tiempo para impedirse a sí mismo haber actuado. En medio de su aturdimiento, una pregunta estúpida salió de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Sans no se giró hacia él hasta que ya hubiera llegado frente a su puerta y entonces le mostró el ceño fruncido.

-Porque somos hermanos –explicó en tono extrañado.

Por supuesto. Desde luego. ¿No debería ser obvio?

-Pero… -dijo Papyrus y tuvo una breve imagen de un suéter naranja siendo sacudido sobre la nieve blanca. Una broma de demasiado mal gusto que este Sans ni siquiera recordaba. El bajo esqueleto todavía lo miraba, esperando a que terminara su frase. Agitó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por siquiera darle lugar a la idea de sincerarse. ¿Qué clase de monstruo egoísta era? No, molesto no alcanzaba. Estaba avergonzado por su debilidad-. Lo siento, Sans. Tienes razón. No pasará de nuevo.

-Está bien, Papyrus –Ahora la sonrisa de Sans de Sans pareció un poco más sencilla y eso en cierta forma le aligeró el alma. Todavía se veía dubitativa y quizá un poco deslustrada, pero estaba más cerca a su estado corriente que antes-. Tampoco tenemos que hablar acerca de esto de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Debía ser una coincidencia que justo hubiera pensado en las otras circunstancias en que lo escuchara pidiendo un silencio similar sobre un tópico. Entonces Sans había estado demasiado sacudido por el susto vivido para pedir otra cosa que no tener que revivirlo. Había llegado tan lejos ¿y justo ahora tenía que venir a cometer errores?

-No, Sans –le aseguró. El dolor hueco en su pecho no importaba. No tenía derecho a sentirlo siquiera. Los hermanos mayores debían ser más responsables que eso. Levantó una mano para rascarse el cuello en lo que sabía era un gesto relajado, esperando quitarle hierro al asunto, y le envió una sonrisa tranquila-. Disculpa de nuevo. No sé en qué pensaba. Que descanses bien.

-Igualmente, hermano.

Sans desapareció en el interior de su cuarto y Papyrus se dejó derrumbar en el sofá, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas ya para decirse lo imbécil que era. El dolor de cabeza había alcanzado niveles insoportables. Ahora sólo tendría que ser más precavido respecto a lo que se permitía hacer cerca de Sans. Sólo eso. No mencionarlo, no discutirlo. Olvidar que alguna vez pasó. Sans lo acabaría haciendo de todos modos, ¿así que por qué no intentarlo también?

Después de apagar la televisión, Papyrus se dirigió a su cuarto, esperando agarrar algún descanso antes de que tuviera que levantarse. Mañana iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

–

Durante el desayuno y hasta la partida a su trabajo, Papyrus notó los esfuerzos de Sans por aparentar que no estaba algo incómodo en su presencia, pero sólo le siguió la corriente y aceptó el silencio entre ellos como si no tuviera nada de extraño. Probablemente la única cosa buena acerca de estar atrapado en su situación particular era que nada de lo que hacía tenía un efecto duradero, por lo que pronto debería dejar de lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ese era el alivio al cual trataba de aferrarse, ya que de otro modo no tenía idea de cómo iba a lidiar con ver a Sans a la cara sabiendo que le había fallado.

Luego de que Sans limpiara los platos (Papyrus trató de ofrecerse, pero el otro insistió), los dos salieron de la casa, el esqueleto bajo caminando a las grandes zancadas a las que daba inicio todos sus días. En cuanto llegaron a su puesto, Sans le comentó que estaría recalibrando los puzles (lo que él ya sabía) y que aparecería cada tanto para asegurarse de que no estuviera evadiéndose de su trabajo.

-No hay problema –comentó, como si fuera un regaño más, un día normal como cualquier otro-. Plantaré aquí bien la espinilla. La nieve se volverá tibia antes de que alguien me pase alguien en frente. Sacro juramento, te lo rótula-ré.

Había pronunciado ese chiste tantas veces. A decir estaba harto de él. Pero siempre arrancaba una reacción del otro esqueleto y quería tener, volver a esa vieja rutina de antes. Lo que obtuvo en cambio fue a Sans emitiendo una breve y corta risa.

-Mweje… ese no fue tan terrible como de costumbre –comentó el bajo esqueleto, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse por el camino por el que había venido.

Papyrus trató de no preocuparse demasiado. Sans debía estar todavía sacudido por lo de anoche y, a decir verdad, no podía culparlo al respecto. Debía considerarse afortunado de que aun así decidiera seguir con su vida en conjunto adelante.

En todo caso, no era eso en lo que le tocaba concentrarse. Inspirando con fuerza, moviendo sus costillas hasta su máxima capacidad, Papyrus se dirigió más adentro del bosque por el camino de piedra hasta detener sus pasos en la entrada a las ruinas. Su primer instinto frente a ella era tocar a la puerta y esperar que la voz grave pero amable de un monstruo al otro lado le respondiera con algún terrible chiste de knock knock, pero incluso si lo hacía sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta. Ya fuera porque el otrora rey estaba batallando ya con el humano o porque su polvo estaba en las manos de éste, jamás parecía que llegaba a tiempo para escuchar su voz una última vez.

Se apoyó contra un árbol a esperar. Los minutos pasaron lentamente a su alrededor y una vez más todos los detalles a su alrededor dejaron de tener la menor importancia. Escuchaba las voces de algunos monstruos, más que nada un grupo de adolescentes a los que les gustaba la libertad que ofrecían los árboles, y podría haber repetido palabra por palabra las conversaciones que tenían entre ellos si quisiera asustarlos.

Alrededor de una hora después de que hubiera llegado, sin que él se hubiera movido un centímetro desde su sitio, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. De inmediato inspeccionó al humano desde el anonimato en las sombras, tratando de determinar el estado de sus ropas. Si estaban sólo un poco sucias podía significar que estaban a salvo. En algunas ocasiones había tenido oportunidad de entraren ellas y comprobar que, si bien Asgore se esmeraba por mantenerlas en buen estado, todavía era sólo un monstruo para encargarse de un área tan grande, por lo que era imposible esperar que las tuviera impolutas en todo momento. Si no había el menor rastro de polvo visible entonces sus posibilidades crecían y tal vez podría aspirar a ver una puesta de sol antes de volver bajo tierra. Eso siempre era agradable.

Pero lo que salió del hueco era la última imagen que quería: el humano golpeando sus almas una contra otra para deshacerse del polvo todavía adherido a sus dedos. El cuchillo de juguete sobresaliendo del bolsillo en sus pantalones. Entonces estaba de nuevo en uno de ese ánimo. Casi había tenido la absurda esperanza de que se había cansado de esa ruta de acción, pero parecía todo lo contrario. Luego de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas, el humano avanzó como si supiera exactamente adónde dirigirse.

Papyrus trató de controlar su respiración lo suficiente para pensar, intentando calmar los latidos abruptos de su alma. Uno de los días malos. Uno de los peores días que podía tener. Sólo en contadas ocasiones Sans había conseguido salir entero de ellos y para entonces demasiados monstruos hacían falta ya, el miedo y la furia ante la injusticia los únicos consuelos que les quedaban. El opresivo silencio mientras intentaban determinar de quién era el polvo para que al menos una familia tuviera el duelo que le correspondía.

Siguió al humano por detrás de los árboles, su mente burbujeando en dudas. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo hoy? No podía permitir que se acercara a Sans así. No quería que lo viera. No quería escuchar su decepción cuando no quisiera hacer sus puzles. Ya le había arruinado la noche, ¿y era así como le pagaría durante el día? Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podía intentar que no lo hubiera hecho miles de veces?

Cuando el humano se acercó hasta la barra sobre el puente, supo que esa era su señal para entrar. No estaba preparado, no quería hacerlo, pero debía. Tenía que tratar de discernir qué tan empeñado estaba en su labor asesina y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era enfrentarlo de frente. Avanzó sus propios pasos hasta detenerse a sus pequeñas espaldas. Era apenas un poco más bajo que Sans.

-Humano –dijo, suprimiendo el menor temblor en su voz. Por suerte había repetido tantas veces el mismo diálogo que ya lo podía pronunciar de forma mecánica, sin poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte-. ¿No sabes cómo recibir a un nuevo amigo? Date la vuelta y dame la mano.

Extendió su palma y, como pasaba cada vez, el humano se volvió lentamente para extender su propia palma. En cuanto sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la palma joven, un largo y triste sonido salió de su bolsa de aire ahí colocada. En el rostro del humano, decorado por dos mejillas rosadas, no hubo la menor variación en su expresión, como si más bien le aburriera su pequeña broma.

Pero demostró una clara extrañeza cuando después de un tiempo Papyrus se negó a soltarle. A pesar de su forcejeo, el monstruo no aflojó, ni siquiera porque el tacto con ese polvo le estaba estremeciendo el alma.

-Por favor –dijo Papyrus, en lugar del discurso que le correspondía-. ¿Podríamos hablar?

El humano finalmente se soltó de golpe y le clavó sus ojos rojos, los que él sabía podían reflejar simpatía y diversión infantiles pero ahora parecían fríos e indiferentes. No importaba. Él todavía que seguir tratando, por Sans.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo antes de que vayas a hacer lo que quieres hacer –afirmó Papyrus-. ¿Sería eso posible?

El humano lo miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo. Papyrus abrió la mandíbula para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero entonces el niño se lanzó hacia adelante, atravesando el aire con su juguete.

Papyrus no era un juez. No tenía ni idea de que esa era otro trabajo del que ni siquiera el Sans de ese universo sabía. Jamás había peleado directamente con el humano antes, ni siquiera en los días terribles, prefiriendo perderlo de vista ni bien tenía confirmación de que hubieran acabado con el monstruo que más le importaba. Pero todavía recordaba su entrenamiento con Undyne y a Sans de vez en cuando le gustaba practicar sus tiros con él, por lo que, a pesar del ritmo tranquilo al que se sometía ahora, aun así era capaz de moverse con la velocidad requerida en una pelea.

Se hizo a un lado, evitando exitosamente el impacto del arma. En cuanto lo hizo, el modo batalla fue oficialmente activado y el ambiente a su alrededor se volvió pura negrura, de alguna forma todavía permitiendo ver sus estadísticas y a su oponente con absoluta claridad. Era el turno del humano para atacar y esta vez apuntó a su cuello, pero Papyrus se agachó moviéndose a un lado.

-Por favor, no quiero pelear contigo –dijo con sinceridad.

Ya había tanta violencia empapando su vida. No quería ser el causante de más. Nunca lo había querido.

-Tus números –murmuró el humano, señalando los números debajo de su nombre. Papyrus no se dio cuenta por qué eso le interesaba hasta que era demasiado tarde. Si el otro Papyrus era el vivo reflejo de su hermano, también debió haber ido por ahí con sólo un punto de vida. Desde que llegara a ese mundo y viera las cosas que había visto, sus propios números habían bajado progresivamente pero aún era más resistente que el otro monstruo-. Me parecía extraño que ya no me recibieras en el último pasillo sin importar lo que hiciera –Papyrus no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué pasillo?-. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Papyrus –dijo, sin mentir pero sin decir la verdad-. Tal vez uno diferente al que conozcas, pero…

Evitó a un nuevo ataque dirigido a su pecho.

-Por favor, detente –rogó-. No quiero hacer esto y no creo que tú tampoco quieras. Conozco al humano y sé que es bueno. Lo he visto. Sé que puede ser amigo nuestro. Si tan sólo abandonas el arma y…

-Ataca –interrumpió el humano, apuntándole con la punta de plástico-. No me importa quién seas o qué ideas te has formado de mí, pero si no vas a atacar al menos quédate quieto para que acabe con esto.

-¡Me niego y no puedes obligarme! –Por un momento el tono relajado del otro Papyrus se escapó de su sistema, dejando sólo a su verdadera voz. El sonido le dejó anonadado por un segundo. Había olvidado cómo sonaba, los niveles a los que podía llegar. Pero volviendo a la pelea, presionó con insistencia el botón del perdón-. Por favor, escucha. No tienes que hacer esto. No hay nada para ti si sigues por este camino. Yo puedo ayudarte. Esta no es la única opción.

El humano giró los ojos dentro de sus propias cuencas y volvió a atacar. Papyrus dio un paso a la izquierda, dejando que el aire movido tras el golpe impactara contra su suéter, su mano firmemente apretada en su lugar.

-Qué maldita actualización es esta –comentó el humano-. ¿De qué sirven nuevas opciones si van a ser tan aburridas? –De pronto una nueva idea pareció golpearle y frunció el ceño bajo su mata de cabello castaño-. Momento ¿esto quiere decir que la pelea con Sans va a ser diferente? Si ahora eres tú diciendo esas cosas… ¿qué diálogo tendré con él cuando sea su turno? ¿Podré pelear realmente con él al fin? Eso puede ser divertido.

Parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta, sin ponerle atención a si lo estaba escuchando o no. Pero lo estaba escuchando y una sorpresiva llama se encendió en su pecho. Podía tolerar muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero algo que no pensaba admitir era escuchar al asesino del otro Papyrus pronunciar esas palabras en tono casual.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Sans! –exclamó-. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de él de esa manera! ¡Él no es un juguete al que puedas usar a tu gusto!

El humano miró un segundo hacia su caja de texto, leyendo letras sólo visibles para sus ojos, y una sonrisa divertida se extendió en su rostro.

-Veo que ya no me perdonas –comentó casualmente-. ¿Significa eso que finalmente vas a reaccionar?

-No quiero hacerlo –afirmó Papyrus, conjurando su magia, formando un ejército de huesos a sus espaldas-, pero tú no vas a darme ninguna otra opción, ¿verdad?

El humano solo sonrió a modo a respuesta. Una sonrisa pequeña, apenas imperceptible, que sin embargo consiguió transmitir la justa dosis de confianza y crueldad. Un juego. Sus vidas, sus hogares, sus historias… todo eran un juego para el humano. Papyrus no tenía idea por qué no había formado claramente esa idea antes, siendo que era tan obvio, pero ahora que lo hacía no podía dejar de darle vueltas, la desesperanza haciendo crecer el hueco en su pecho.

Sus defensas bajaron para el siguiente turno. No consiguió evadir del todo el impacto que dio a su rodilla, cortándole tres puntos de los cinco que tenía previamente. Considerando el nivel de AMOR que el humano ostentaba, era bastante afortunado. Con esa clase de poder podría haberlo destrozado de un solo golpe, como había comprobado era capaz una y otra vez. Debía concentrarse. La magia de los monstruos estaba intrínsecamente relacionada con sus estados de ánimo. Procuró pensar en Sans tarareando el último tema de Napstatton mientras pasaba la aspiradora en la sala. Sintió con satisfacción cómo se sentía reforzar sus números.

Continuó invocando recuerdos de Sans para continuar adelante. No tenía comida para recuperarse y el humano había conseguido llegar a un buen nivel sólo con las ruinas, de modo que incluso con sus mejores sentimientos estaba en desventaja.

Daba igual. Lo único que tenía que hacer era durar lo suficiente y mientras mantuviera sus pies en movimiento, podría conseguirlo. Era absurdo, pero una parte de sí apreciaba el que finalmente pudiera volver a mostrar su lado más activo, un verdadero reto físico para mantener sus reflejos en verdadera alerta.

A pesar de todo, no pensaba matarlo. Ese nunca había sido método en su otra vida y no pensaba cambiarlo ahora. Su estrategia consistía en bajar sus puntos de vida hasta atontarlo y mantenerlo seguro, aislado en alguna otra parte adonde ya no podría hacerles ningún daño. Lo mejor de haber tenido el enfrentamiento ahora, en ese sitio de entre todos los otros, era que nadie lo sabría. Nadie sabría que hoy había sido el día que un humano cayó entre ellos. Las noticias no se correrían, la gente no iba a tener miedo y Sans no insistiría en verlo, en reformarlo, en ofrecerle su perdón a brazos abiertos. No dejaría que eso pasara. Sans iba a estar a salvo.

Ya faltaba poco. Pronto obtendría la victoria.

O lo habría hecho de no ser por un detalle.

-¿Papyrus? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El humano se volvió hacia la voz del nuevo participante en su modo batalla. Papyrus vio la sonrisa perturbadora extenderse por su rostro, resaltando las mejillas rosadas, y el miedo devastador arrasó cualquier pensamiento, cualquier idea previa, mientras levantaba su brazo para dirigir a un ataque especial que nunca había tenido oportunidad de usar antes. Odiaba utilizarlo y rara vez lo practicaba. El zumbido de energía por sobre su cabeza y el consecuentemente disparo, todo pareció durar un segundo y los puntos del humano desaparecieron del todo.

De vuelta en el ambiente blanco y helado, Papyrus se sintió caer de rodillas, su brazo todavía extendido hacia el sitio adonde sólo quedaba el cuerpo de un niño sin vida. Sans, desde el otro lado del camino, descubrió sus cuencas que había tapado por el brillo intenso. Un gemido de horror escapó de su pequeña figura al contemplar la escena.

Papyrus se agarró la cabeza y empezó a gritar. Sólo a gritar.

–

-No quería… no quería… juro que no quería hacerlo…

-Sh, sh… Lo sé, hermano, lo sé.

En algún momento después de la primera impresión, Papyrus había proseguido a llorar histéricamente y Sans se había acercado a ofrecer consuelo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que sólo tenían que llamar a Alphys para que recogiera el alma y dejar todo el asunto en sus manos.

En cuanto el bajo esqueleto hizo brillar sus manos en magia curativa, Papyrus se arrastró fuera de su alcance y exclamó (le suplicó) que no se acercara. Si el humano había conseguido deducir que era un farsante con sólo una mirada a sus estadísticas, no cabía la menor duda de que Sans también podría hacerlo y no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con eso. Por fortuna, Sans interpretó de otra manera su negativa y le dijo que nadie iba a pensar menos de él por lo que había hecho, que no había razón para castigarse así.

Papyrus estaba muy en desacuerdo con esa idea, pero se mantuvo en sus trece para insistir que estaba bien, que el humano ni siquiera había alcanzado a hacerle daño, y sólo después de mucha reticencia Sans finalmente concordó en dejarlo ser. Los dos tuvieron que esperar, sentados en la nieve, los dos evitando la visión del humano, hasta que finalmente la capitana de la Guardia Real hizo su aparición para encargarse del cuerpo. Estaba claro que ella quería hablar con Papyrus para felicitarle por haberles ayudado a cumplir sus sueños, si es que su gesto de extender la mano hacia él debía ser alguna pista, pero Sans la detuvo antes de hacer algún contacto e insistió en que ellos sólo querían ir a casa.

Entre los dos monstruos se desarrolló una rápida conversación en la que Papyrus no podría haber tenido menos interés, hasta que por fin Sans se dirigió a él para decirle que ya podían irse.

A sus espaldas dejaron a Alphys recogiendo el cuerpo humano.

-Se suponía que sólo iba a debitarlo, sólo eso –murmuraba Papyrus, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, en tanto Sans le movía suavemente desde su espalda baja, el único punto al que llegaba cómodamente-. No quería matarlo.

-Ya pasó, Papyrus.

Una vez adentro de su casa, Sans continuó guiándolo por las escaleras.

-Soy un horrible monstruo. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Ese pobre niño… ni siquiera le dejé una oportunidad. ¿Por qué siquiera tenemos esas condenadas cosas? Son muerte instantánea. Son una maldición.

Sans abrió la puerta de su propio cuarto y encendió la luz.

-Necesitas un apropiado descanso en una cama apropiada –dijo a modo de explicación, sin importarle que el otro le respondiera o no.

Papyrus sólo caminó hacia adentro a la presión de esa mano gentil y cuando esas mismas manos le llevaron hasta la cama con forma de nave espacial, entonces se atrevió a ver al rostro del bajo esqueleto y contemplar su expresión.

-Oh, dios –dijo y levantó una mano hacia él, que dejó caer a medio camino-. Lo siento. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que contemplar eso. Debes haberte asustado mucho allá, ¿verdad? Juro que si hubiera podido detenerlo… lo hubiera…

-Claro que estoy asustado -dijo Sans cuando no pudo finalizar su frase y levantó su propia mano, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas naranjas-. Pero estoy asustado por ti, no de ti. No sé bien qué pasó allá y entenderé si no quieres hablar al respecto, pero ¿parecía que el humano quería hacerte daño? ¿Leí eso correctamente? -Papyrus cabeceó, incapaz de contener un nuevo sollozo. Eso todavía no justificaba lo que había hecho-. Entonces -continuó Sans, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo para un abrazo- me alegro de que hayas salido con vida. Si tenía que ser entre tú y el humano, me alegro de que no hayas sido tú. Eso para mí es lo más importante.

Al principio Papyrus se tensó, queriendo protestar, apartarlo, indigno de su gesto o sus palabras, pero no podía, las palabras se le amontonaban tras los dientes. Había tantas cosas que quería decir y lo que le salía en su lugar sólo eran más sollozos mientras se aferraba la pequeña figura, enterrando el rostro contra el hueco de su cuello. Era tan débil. Era patético. No servía como hermano mayor.

-Y no voy a dejar que sigas diciendo tonterías -dijo la voz de Sans y la forma en que esta sonaba le hizo separarse sólo para verle el rostro, del cual ahora caían lágrimas azuladas. Aun así el esqueleto tenía las pupilas tan brillantes como siempre y logró extender su sonrisa-. No eres un monstruo horrible. Eres tan genial como el magnífico Sans y no te permitiré que digas lo contrario, ¿entendiste?

-Sans…

Sans negó con la cabeza como para cortar cualquier protesta y le tomó el cráneo en sus manos, dándole un roce de dientes en la sien.

-Ninguna tontería, ¿me oíste? Eres amable -Sans se movió a su frente y también de sus dientes ahí-, tierno -El espacio entre sus cuencas-, más dulce que esa miel con la que te arruinas los dientes -Su mejilla-, generoso -La otra-, siempre estás ahí para mí. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras -Sans ahora juntó sus frentes y suspiró, un sonido tembloroso-. ¿Es que eso no cuenta?

Papyrus cerró las cuencas con fuerza, estrechando su abrazo, esperando que esa fuera respuesta suficiente. Claro que contaba. A lo largo de sus incontables días esa era la única cosa que jamás dejaba de contar. El mundo podía ser destruido, su especie podía ser condenada o salvada, pero mientras Sans estuviera en algún lado y se hallara sano, feliz, vivo, entonces encontraría la voluntad para soportarlo de alguna manera. Levantó sus manos y las posó sobre las enguantadas que todavía le sostenía, perdiéndose en la magia celeste de sus ojos.

Esta vez estuvo seguro de qué había pasado y menos mal, porque prefería conservar ese recuerdo tan intacto como fuera posible. De pronto había sentido una ligera presión hacia adelante, inclinándole la mandíbula. De pronto los dientes de porcelana de Sans acariciaban los suyos. De pronto los brazos de éste volvían a rodearle el cuello con una súbita desesperación, dejándole sin posibilidad de irse, y a él ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente hacerlo. De pronto Papyrus se encontró subiéndolo a su regazo para dejarlo caer a su camina.

De pronto la bandana de Sans se había ido de su cuello y descubría lo sensible que era bajo su lengua. De pronto estaban sin ropa y los huesos de Sans eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, incluso más que los suyos; Sans se rió en el más vivo tono celeste cuando decidió comentárselo. De pronto sus cuerpos se movían por instinto y no sabía bien qué era lo que hacía, pero le encantaba la sensación que traía y adoraba los sonidos que salían de Sans mientras éste movía las caderas, haciendo rozar sus huesos con una necesidad insaciable. De pronto sus movimientos de embestidas eran torpes y Sans continuaba presionándose contra él. De pronto lo besó y la respuesta fue húmeda, entusiasta y su alma nunca se había sentido tan viva ni tan cerca a otra. Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible.

De pronto terminó y Sans se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas, su calor llenándole de una calma que no había conocido en lo que parecían años. Papyrus lo besaba y acariciaba el cráneo, rozaba sus costillas, tratando de convencerse de que era real, no una fantasía. De pronto Sans caía dormido y todo parecía que iba a estar bien, podía creerlo fácilmente.

De pronto abría los suyos, estirándose en su propio colchón y la voz de Sans le llamaba desde afuera.

-¡Papyrus, levántate! ¿Vas a estar durmiendo el momento en que un humano finalmente pase por aquí? ¡Hoy podría ser el día en que nuestra racha cambie para bien!


End file.
